


Don't Turn Your Love Away

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [7]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: John gets sick and Freddie is banished from the bedroom.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587598
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	Don't Turn Your Love Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deHavilland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deHavilland/gifts).

John had never been sick in the time Freddie had known him. Granted, they hadn’t known each other all that long, but still, Freddie hadn’t even seen John have a  _ hangover _ . So needless to say, it was a little disconcerting to wake up one morning to find John covered in the sickly sheen of a fever. Freddie pressed the back of his hand to John’s forehead, 

“Oh, dear, you’re burning up, my darling,” 

John’s eyes cracked open and he gave a few slow blinks before looking blearily at Freddie. Freddie smiled down at him, his gaze clouded with concern,

“John, sweetheart, I’m afraid you might be ill,”

John groaned and sat up on his elbows,

“Flu, I think,” He shook his head to try to clear it but it just made him dizzy. “You should leave, I don’t what you to get sick,” 

“John, it’s okay --”

“No, What if something happens to your voice?”

In the end, Freddie lost and was banished from their bedroom for however long it took John to get better. He grumbled and rang Roger and Brian - if Freddie couldn’t take care of John himself, then at least he could make sure someone did. 

John’s fever took four days to break. He slept fitfully through most of it, barring the times his stomach had him rushing for the toilet. He was vaguely aware of Roger and Brian filtering in and out, bringing him water, tea, crackers or toast. They took turns staying with him and while John wanted to protest that they would get sick too, he just didn’t have the energy. 

On the fifth day, John woke up from another nap snuggled up against a warm body. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips until he looked up. He groaned in disappointment when he saw that it was just Brian sitting beside him, reading a book. Brian rolled his eyes,

“That’s what happens when you kick your boyfriend out of your bedroom,”

“Piss off,” John muttered and turned his back to Brian. After a beat, John threw a look over his shoulder, “Is he okay?” 

Brian’s face softened fondly,

“He’s fine, grumpy because you won’t let him see you, but fine. Me and Rog have taken the brunt of his need to mother someone.”

The next day, John felt well enough to attempt a shower, he was sure that all he needed to feel better would be to wash away the residual sickly feeling on his body. As John stepped in under the stream, Roger and Brian stripped the bed and put on a clean set of sheets. They slipped out while Freddie prepared a fresh cup of tea. 

John wrapped himself in Freddie’s fluffy bathrobe and trudged back to bed, his headache still nagging at him. He’d just settled beneath the covers when there was a light tap at the door, 

“John, darling, I have some tea for you,” 

Just looking at Freddie had John’s heart beating a little faster - it felt as though it had been ages since he’d seen him. 

“Where’s Bri and Rog? I don’t want you to get sick,” John swallowed around the pleading edge his voice had taken. 

Freddie leaned against the doorframe, “They went back to their own flats because you said you just had a headache. You’re not contagious anymore my love, you shan’t get me sick. Now, may I please come in?” 

John nodded, Freddie was right. Besides, John didn’t think he had the strength to turn his love away again. 

They settled with John’s head in Freddie’s lap - both men steadfastly ignoring the fact that John’s hair was still damp - as Freddie’s fingers rubbed soft circles into his scalp. John let out a content sigh, before saying softly,

“I missed you,” 

Above him, Freddie hummed, “I’ve missed you as well.”

Freddie went on to quietly update John on his week. When their conversation fell into a comfortable lull, Freddie shifted beneath him before saying,

"You know, I heard that an orgasm is supposed to help with headaches," 

John scoffed, “That’s not true,” Nonetheless, he turned his head up to squint at Freddie, "Is it?" 

"Only one way to find out," Freddie answered with a wink. “What do you say, my darling? Can I take care of you, if you’re feeling up to it? I promise I’ll make you feel good,” 

Freddie ran his fingers through John’s hair before bringing them back down to graze against his head. John whimpered at his touch - they’d been separated for days and John felt as though every point of contact between them intensified. 

“You always make me feel good,”

Freddie grinned, “So, that’s a yes?” 

John returned his smile, “Yes. Now get down here and give me my magic cure-all orgasm,” 

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be more to this but I ran out of time. If my motivation ever returns home from war, there may end up being a second chapter at some point.


End file.
